Team Finale!
by Maximusace9
Summary: The smashers from all games come together to test a new item. Inspired by ghoster88's fanfic Team Final Smash. Note: My first fanfic so it may not be that good. Also, I'm in High School so don't expect constant updates. Hope you enjoy! By the way, there is a poll on my account to decide the battles. Please check it out. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Smashing Teams!

All of the Smashers had gathered in the main quarters, including the newcomers for the 4th installment. They were told that the Hands would be unveiling a powerful new item. Kirby was eating everything in the kitchen. Luigi was simply standing in the corner, scared of what could happen to them. Finally, the Hands arrived.

"Greetings Smashers!" Master Hand said with enthusiasm, "Welcome to the unveiling of the new item!" Crazy Hand then pulled open the curtains and revealed a glowing object in a glass case. "This," commented Master Hand, "Is the Team Smash Ball." The orb suddenly glowed the four team colors; Red, Yellow, Blue, and Green.

"This PowERfuL oRB will oNly apPEar in teAm mATCHes," Stated Crazy Hand.

Master Hand then exclaimed "The power of the orb will allow the two fighters on a team to combine their powers into a Team Final Smash!" The fighters oohed and ahed. Master Hand then said "However, the best way to help you understand is to try it yourselves! We will have four fighters, two per team, in the matches. The only item available will be the Team Smash Ball."

"WiTh tHaT sAid..." said Crazy Hand.

"LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!" the Hands exclaimed in unison.


	2. Physician & Fitness VS Future & Force

**Maximusace9 here, but thanks for all of you support of my Fanfic so far. I really appreciate it. If you want to know where I originally got my inspiration to do this, check out ghoster88's Team Final Smash. All this is thanks to him. Once again ghoster88, thanks for your permission to use your idea. To everyone who waited patiently for Chapter 2, thank you so much. Please understand that I just got into high school and have a lot of homework, so I won't be able to update too often. I really appreciate all of your patience and support.**

* * *

><p>"Let the Battles... COMMENCE!" Announced the Hands in unison.<p>

Pulling out four tickets that resembled the Master Order tickets Master Hand announced, "For the Red team, we have... Dr. Mario & Wii Fit Trainer!"

Dr. Mario spun in joy with his spin attack and Wii Fit Trainer did some Deep Breathing to contain her excitement.

"Let's-a show what-a we can do to the other team!" Dr. Mario exclaimed.

"I agree," said Wii Fit Trainer, "but we should remain calm."

Crazy Hand then announced, "fOR BlUe teAm, wE haVe... sHuLK & lInK!"

"I'm really feeling it!" Shulk announced.

Link nodded in approval of working with another swordsman.

"Each Team will have a few minutes to decide what to do for their Team Final Smash before the battle," announced Master Hand.

While the other fighters wondered what the current team's Final Smashes would be, Master Hand clapped to get everyone's attention.

"A note before the battle begins, the stages will only appear in their Omega form," Master Hand stated, "using stages other than Final Destination will be purely for Aesthetics. Now that that's out of the way, have both teams decided on their Team Final Smash?"

The teams nodded in agreement.

"OK then... THE FIRST BATTLE WILL NOW BEGIN!" Exclaimed Master Hand. "The Stage is... Gaur Plains, Omega Version!"

"**READY? GO!**" Said the mysterious announcer.

Dr. Mario began by running at Shulk and prepared to use his side smash, but Shulk countered with a vision, and Dr. Mario took massive damage and almost got KO'd.

"I'm-a not out of the game a-yet!" He then exclaimed.

Meanwhile, as Link ran toward Wii Fit Trainer, she used her Deep Breathing and then used a Smash attack, knocking Link out.

"Great, keep it up!" She exclaimed.

As Link entered back onto the battlefield, The stage suddenly turned dark, and there was a gasp from the audience. Noticing this, Shulk switched to Monado Smash and as Dr. Mario tried to attack, Shulk quickly countered with a vision KOing Dr. Mario.

"A-ho-wa!" Dr. Mario exclaimed as he was KO'd

The Team Smash Ball appeared over the stage, and Link ran for it and used his Spin attack but did not destroy it. Wii Fit Trainer and Dr. Mario ran for the item but just barely missed it.

"BUSTER!" Shulk exclaimed.

Link saw what Shulk was doing and began to hold off the other two fighters.

Shulk jumped and exclaimed, "AIR SLASH!" and attacked the Team Smash Ball and destroyed it!

"You ready for this?," Asked Shulk, and Link nodded in agreement.

The two swordsmen ran for Wii Fit Trainer and Dr. Mario, but just before they attacked, the good doctor jumped out of the way.

Dunban appeared and Shulk executed a chain attack, with Dunban using his Talent Art, Blossom Dance, and Link using his Triforce Slash. As Link was about to land the final blow, Shulk used Monado Buster(The attack, not the mode from Smash) launching Wii Fit Trainer off the screen.

"This is the Monado's power!" Shulk then exclaimed.

As Wii Fit Trainer appeared back on the stage she used her Deep Breathing and caught Shulk by surprise with a Smash attack after a multi hit combo, KOing Shulk.

Dr. Mario then attacked Link with the Megavitamin a few times before hitting him with a Super Jump Punch.

After a bit longer all four fighters were left with only one life. Then, suddenly, the stage grew dark once more and the crowd gasped. The Team Smash Ball had appeared again!

Wii Fit Trainer used her Deep Breathing and fully charged a Sun Salutation as Dr. Mario deflected Link's arrows with his blanket(yes that's actually what that attack is called). Wii Fit Trainer shot the Team Smash Ball with her Sun Salutation and broke it. "Wahoo! Let's a show them our-a combined strength!" exclaimed Dr. Mario

"I agree, let's try it together." Said the trainer.

They both took one of Dr. Mario's Megavitamins, becoming super powerful. They then executed some Deep Breathing, focusing their power.

"That's it, feel the burn!" exclaimed the Trainer using an even more powerful version of her Final Smash, Wii Fit.

"Now, it's-a time for your checkup!" exclaimed Dr. Mario using a powered up Dr. Finale

"Uwaaugh!" Yelled Link and Shulk as they were defeated.

"**Player Three, Defeated. Player Four Defeated**," stated the mysterious announcer.

Dr. Mario and Wii Fit Trainer had won the match!

"Wa-hoo! That-a was a good match!" Dr. Mario Exclaimed, shaking hands with Link. Link simply nodded and grunted in approval.

"That was a great workout," stated Wii Fit Trainer, shaking hands with Shulk.

"Thanks, you too," stated Shulk, thoroughly satisfied with the battle.

Master Hand then announced "The next teams will be..."

_To be Continued in Chapter__ 3..._

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who want to help me, please click the link to my account under the title of this Fanfic and take the poll. That poll will help me decide who Fights next. After a pair of the fighters has fought I will remove them from the poll. After every fighter has gone or there is only 3 or less fighters left, I will reset the poll to create different pairs of fighters for even more Team Final Smashes! Thank you for your support.<strong>


End file.
